Rosalind Shays' What If?
by iheartsweetheart
Summary: What if Rosalind didn't fall down the elevator shaft and married Leeland and adopted baby Kahlen and have kids of their own? Please No Flames! I will try to update daily, but with heavy school work and end of senior year of highschool, it might be hard for me!
1. The Proposal and Mentioning Baby Kahlen

**This is my take if Rosalind didn't fall down the elevator shaft and married Leeland. It'll be a lot different from my other stories. I don't own Rosalind or Leeland, I do own Kahlen, their adopted daughter, and all the kids they'll have. And they're 30 years younger than they are on the show! And this doesn't have a POV**

Leeland and Rosalind were walking out of a meeting arguing about tax breaks, they were enemies at the time and Leeland wanted to change that and marry her. "Rosalind, please stop fighting me and this relationship! I love you and I know you love me! We can make this work!" Leeland pleaded with a kiss. "God Leeland! Don't be a prick begging for forgiveness!" Rosalind spat back and pushed away from him. Leeland sighed, but Rosalind spoke up, "Leeland, how about you come over to my place tonight for dinner and we talk about our relationship then?" Leeland agreed and they took the steps down, the elevator was broken.

* * *

 **That night at Rosalind's**

"Look Rosalind. I want to marry you and see you change, I knew that ever since I laid eyes on you!" Rosalind gasped and blushed, she didn't know that he cared for her that way! "Oh Leeland..." she started to say but she thought about her next words. She said very slowly and carfully, "I. Love. You. Too. and I would be happy to be your wife." Leeland smiled, and Rosalind was going to smile back but she remembered that she had something that she wanted to discuss with him and grabbed the papers and handed them to Leeland. "Leeland, after that wonderful night we had, I found out that I was pregnant and I was scared." She started. Leeland looked at the papers which compiled of letters and adoption papers. "Leeland I was so scared to tell you but 4 weeks after I found out that I was pregnant I took a tumble down some stairs at the office and they rushed me to Dr. Kearney my OGB/YN and she informed me that I had miscarried weeks ago. Then when I heard about this young mother putting her baby up for adoption, it's a baby girl. I grasped at the opportunity. If I hadn't miscarried, I wouldn't be talking to you about this! But I have been writing to the mother and she's in Hawaii with her sister, who had just given birth and her parents told her to stay there until she had the baby which is in 3 weeks. I came up with a name for the baby, Kahlen Lee Shay. I'm heading to Hawaii in one week to be there for the birth, and I need for you to come with me." Rosalind finished. Leeland sighed deeply. "Wow. OK. Fine count me in. I can't wait to meet baby Kahlen." Rosalind smiled.

* * *

 **During that week after work**

"Leeland! We need to go shopping to prepare for baby Kahlen!" Rosalind said when they left the office. When they left their co workers planned feverishly for Rosalind's baby shower, even though she wasn't pregnant, it was to help prepare for Kahlen. They went and got some cute baby clothes and baby feeding things, Rosalind seemed happy to Leeland but he could sense something was wrong. "Rosalind, can we talk a minute." Rosalind nodded. "Are you ok?"

 **I know its a bad place to stop a chapter but I believe its a good sugeway into the next chapter!**

 **R &R**


	2. The Talk and Meeting Baby Kahlen

_**"Rosalind, can we talk a minute." Rosalind nodded. "Are you ok?**_

"I'm ok, besides the fact that I might not be a good mother to Kahlen." Rosalind sighed. Leeland nodded. "I understand Rosalind, but you chose to do this! Kahlen will have the world's best Mama!" Rosalind smiled. "Lets get our things and I can go home and paint Kahlen's room." Leeland smiled and followed. He was in the process moving to her apartment so he could help with baby Kahlen. Rosalind was apprehensive at first but since she really did truly love him, she let him. "Leeland, what do you think of the colors?" Rosalind asked. Leeland pointed to the rosey pink. Rosalind tossed him a paint brush, "Get painting" was all she said and they went to work, smiling and laughing. "God this is amazing..." Rosalind started but the phone rang. "Yes hello? Yes this is her. What?! Kahlen's here? Yes, I'll come right away!" Rosalind hung up and sighed, "Leeland, Kahlen came early and is in intensive care and we need to leave on the next available flight."

* * *

 **On the way to pick up Baby Kahlen**

Rosalind was clutching to Leeland's hand and was silently praying for baby Kahlen to be ok, her being born three weeks early. When they got to intensive care, when they spotted Kahlen, Rosalind burst into silent tears. _"Oh Kahlen... it's me Mama."_ she whispered and touched her hand. Kahlen opened her eyes, Leeland smiled, Rosalind giggled softly. "She's so tiny, they said that she might have to be in here for 2 weeks." a nurse said. Rosalind nodded still crying. "Can I hold my daughter?" she asked. The nurse smiled but asked if she was the adoptive mother and Rosalind nodded and sat in a rocking chair and was handed Kahlen. She was rocking her, singing a lullaby her Mom sang to her when she was a baby, and she was crying as she was doing this. As the day passed Rosalind was falling more and more in love with Kahlen and tears were falling steadily.

* * *

 **Midnight of that same day**

"Rosalind..." Leeland whispered. She was asleep and baby Kahlen was in her incubator. Rosalind stirred, looked at the clock, sighed and rubbed her eyes. "How long have I been here?" she asked. "All day, we got here 12 hours ago." "Where's Kahlen?" she asked frantically. "She's fine, she's asleep in her incubator, and they have people watching her. We needed to go, I checked into the hotel already." Rosalind nodded, not wanting to leave her new love, Kahlen, but she had to. _"Stay strong for Mama, my sweet sweet baby Kahlen."_ she whispered as she left to go back to the hotel.


	3. Bringing Kahlen Home

After three weeks Kahlen was strong enough to come home. Rosalind was very happy and not as depressed as before when she was very very weak. Kahlen was the bubbliest baby ever, and Leeland was so happy to see her without all the tubes. Rosalind was holding Kahlen the entire flight back to LA and when they got back to the apartment the biggest surprise was waiting for them.

* * *

"What in the heck?" Rosalind laughed. The nursery was done, a bassinet was in their room, and there was a note from their co workers. Kahlen got fussy and Leeland changed her nappy and put her in the bassinet to sleep. "Its going to be many a sleepless night, honey." Rosalind whispered. Leeland nodded and smiled. "She's so cute." Rosalind smiled and lied by the bassinet, she wanted to be there when Kahlen woke up.

A couple of hours later, Kahlen stirred and Rosalind snapped awake and gathered Kahlen in her arms. "What's the matter baby, Hmm?" Kahlen was crying and sucking for air, _She's hungry_ , Rosalind thought and grabbed a bottle and fed her. Kahlen was hungry, Rosalind smiled a motherly smile and continued to feed her sweet baby girl. Leeland walked in and smiled, his soon to be wife, feeding their baby Kahlen.

* * *

A few weeks later Rosalid was home with the flu. She couldn't take care of Kahlen and she was not happy, but Leeland was not sick so he took care of Kahlen. One time very late at night and Rosalind heard Kahlen's cry and she opened her eyes and saw Leeland rocking her, "Leeland..." she whispered. Leeland looked up and finished feeding Kahlen and set her down. "Yes Rosalind, I'm here."

"Is she behaving for her Daddy?"

"Yes." Rosalind smiled and went back to sleep. A few weeks later Rosalind had fully recovered from her flu and was happily taking care of Kahlen.


	4. Author's Note

**I know these recent chapters have been short. That's because I've been saving for the marriage ceremony, labor and delivery chapters, birthday chapters. So bear with me! And as always! Read and Review! I will not accept any flames!**


	5. Marriage and The Twins

**So jumping forward in the timeline a ways, Kahlen is 1 year old. Rosalind and Leeland are preparing to be married in 2 weeks and certain guests come and crash the party.**

Rosalind woke up that morning throwing up badly. She went to Dr. Kearney's office to see what was wrong, she believed that she might be pregnant again but wanted to check it out first at the doctor's before she jumped to conclusions. "So you woke up vomiting without having a bite to eat and your menstrual cycle is late." Dr. Kearney repeated what she had just heard. Rosalind nodded. After Dr. Kearney did some tests she came in with a beaming smile. "Well Ms. Shays, congratulations. You're pregnant with twins!" Rosalind looked shocked and frightened. "You know last time I was in this boat, I miscarried." She remarked. "We'll make sure that doesn't happen." Dr Kearney said with a smile. Rosalind sighed and began weep silently. Dr. Kearney walked over and sat down in front of her, "Hey... Hey... Don't cry. You should be happy, and Leeland will be too." Rosalind sniffled, sighed and smiled. "Alright, when's the next appointment, I'm getting married in 2 weeks. Can you give me medicine for morning sickness?" She asked. Dr. Kearney smiled and nodded. "Alright, I'll prescribe you medicine to take every morning and every night." Rosalind smiled and went to get the medicine and went home.

* * *

"Mama! Mama!" Kahlen squealed when Rosalind came home. Rosalind smiled and scooped her up and blew raspberries on her cheeks and Kahlen just burst out laughing. Leeland came in and kissed Rosalind on the cheek and she returned the kiss. "Hi Mama!"

"Hi Daddy, I've got some exciting news!" Leeland smiled. "I'm pregnant, twins." Rosalind said with a smile. Leeland gasped and kisses her. Kahlen got squirmy and Rosalind set her down and rested a hand on her tiny baby bump, she was 2 months pregnant. "Hey Rosalind, can we talk?" Leeland called. Rosalind smiled, "Yeah."

"When did you find out about the twins?"

"This morning, I went to Dr. Kearney and she gave me morning sickness medicine, so I won't be getting sick everywhere and especially during the wedding." Then Kahlen came padding in yawning. "Kahlen sleepy Mama" Rosalind smiled and giggled softly. "Then let's go have a nap Kahlen." Kahlen yawned and nodded. Rosalind grabbed Kahlen's hand and led her to her room.

* * *

A week later...

Kahlen woke up coughing, and Leeland rushed to her side and felt her head. Kahlen was crying, Leeland was doing his best to soothe her. Rosalind came in and asked what was wrong. Leeland didn't know. Rosalind suggested going to the doctor's. They went to the doctor's and Kahlen had a cold and Leeland was worried about her being sick so close to the wedding and endangering the twins, but the doctor said that a common cold won't hurt the twins. Rosalind sighed with relief, and the doctor prescribed some cold medicine and Rosalind told Leeland to take Kahlen home and put her to bed.

* * *

Kahlen got better the day before the wedding, it wasn't a very pretty sight when Kahlen had the cold, constant staying up all hours. Rosalind felt very happy that her prayers worked to get Kahlen better. When Kahlen's fever broke at 2 am the day before the wedding, Leeland smiled with joy.

* * *

The wedding was fantastic, the ceremony went without a hitch, Kahlen stayed home with Rosalind's older sister. Leeland didn't want everyone, especially them to get sick, Rosalind didn't want that she wanted Kahlen to be there but Leeland was right.

* * *

Nine months later

"LEELAND!" Rosalind screamed with a contraction, Leeland came running holding Kahlen. "Is it time honey?" he asked. Before Rosalind could reply another contraction hit her and she let out a tiny scream. Leeland nodded and set Kahlen down. Rosalind wanted to have the twins at home, so Leeland gave Kahlen to a neighbor and called Dr. Kearney. "Let's get ready to have the babies!" Dr. Kearney greeted with a smile. Rosalind sighed and nodded.


	6. Labor and Delivery of the Twins

Rosalind was in a lot of pain, Dr. Kearney was watching her progress closely, making sure nothing bad happens to her or the twins. Dr. Kearney also babysitted Kahlen. Rosalind was not happy with it because Kahlen needed her daddy now. Leeland just held her hand, coaching her along. Rosalind even asked to see Kahlen. "Hey Kahlen, guess what tomorrow is." Rosalind asked. Kahlen giggled "Mama's birthday?" she asked. Rosalind giggled, "No sweetie yours and possibly your two sisters birthday as well." Dr. Kearney smiled. She could see how close Kahlen was to her Mom. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Leeland answered. "Rose!" Rosalind gasped, only Carine, her baby sister called her that. Leeland brought her in and Carine gasped and smiled. "Is this Kahlen, Sarah told me all about her!" Rosalind laughed and smiled. Kahlen held her arms out to Carine and was picked up. Dr. Kearney helped Rosalind to sit up, and as she was sitting up a contraction came and she gasped. "That was a good one." She laughed. Leeland smiled and grabbed his wife's hand. Dr. Kearney told Carine to leave so she could check Rosalind's progress, she was 4 cm dialated. Rosalind sighed in annoyance, this was going to be a long labor.

* * *

A few hours later, "Ok Mrs. Shays, your about eight cm dialated and you've got about two more hours. Just relax." Rosalind sighed with slight relief and annoyance, this has gone on for 25 hours, just over a day. Kahlen celebrated her second birthday with Carine, and she wasn't happy. But her Mama couldn't be up to celebrate. Kahlen padded in with a smile holding something, Rosalind smiled when she saw it was a card for her baby sisters. Kahlen smiled and left. Dr. Kearney smiled when Rosalind showed her the card. "Kahlen is such a sweetheart!" Rosalind nodded but then screamed and instinctively began to push and Dr Kearney went and helped. "Push Rosalind!"

After thirty minutes a baby's cry entered the room. "A girl!"

"Brittani!" Then in an hour Brittani's brother was born!

"Andrew!" Dr Kearney smiled with joy. Rosalind sighed and laughed, Leeland was beaming. Dr Kearney went and cleaned them up. "Wow a son and a daughter!" Carine smiled as she walked in with Kahlen. Kahlen giggled and squirmed to see her Mama. Rosalind smiled and ler her climb on to the bed and showed her Brittani and Andrew. "Baby!" Dr Kearney smiled and she left. "Bye."


	7. The birth of Katherine Shays(Pulaski)

Seven years after the birth of the twins Rosalind found out the news of a lifetime. She was pregnant again. When she got home, and after the kids came home from school she broke the news. "Leland, Kahlen, Britanni, Andrew. I'm pregnant!" Kahlen smiled and hugged her mother, so did the twins. "That's wonderful honey, how far along are you?" Leland asked. "8 weeks." Everyone smiled. As the pregnancy progressed Rosalind had a lot more energy during this pregnancy then when she was pregnant with the twins, she was up and running around working doing a lot more work than anyone in the office. As her due date came nearer and nearer, she was losing confidence in her body image. Leland was desperately trying to help his wife feel better. Even Ann and Grace were trying to help. "Rosalind please! You look wonderful!" Grace said to her one day. "Of course I don't, I look like swallowed a beach ball, I can't see my feet, I feel fat." Grace sighed and Ann smiled gently. "Ros, I felt the same way when I was pregnant with my son Matthew." Rosalind nodded and smiled. As they walked to the meeting room... "Oh! That was a contraction. Get Leland, call the school where my kids are at and go get them." Ann nodded and Leland ran to his wife and they went to the hospital where Dr. Kearney met them with a smile. Rosalind was in a bunch of pain and she tried so hard to muffle her screams but nothing seemed to work. Grace and Ann went back to the office, because there was work to do. Leland was going back and forth between Rosalind and the kids. He was so stressed out. The kids each took a turn to see Rosalind before she had the baby. Kahlen was first. "Oh Mama, I wish I could help." Rosalind teared up and smiled. _Oh Kahlen_ she thought. "I'll be ok baby girl" Rosalind reassured her. Kahlen nodded and went back to her homework. Then Brittani and Andrew came in, each wanting to help. Rosalind was crying after the twins left. She never expected to be this emotional, it was after all her third child. Then it came time to push, Dr. Kearney had a worried look on her face because the heart-rate was a tad bit low and she worried that the stress of pushing would lower it even more. As Rosalind began pushing Dr. Kearney's fear became true, the baby's heart-rate did in fact drop. "OK Mrs. Shays, we're gonna have to deliver the baby by c-section, I'm sorry. The heart-rate is too low." Rosalind nodded. Anything to save the baby. As they got to the OR, Dr. Kearney promised to have the baby out in one minute if she had to. "Rosalind look at me! You'll be fine! Baby Katherine will be fine!" Leland told his wife. After all was said and done, Katherine Alana Shays was born. Alana was Rosalind's pick for the middle name. The kids were so happy to have baby Katherine around. The Shays' family was happy once more.


	8. Birth of the Triplets

Another seven years after Kate was born, Rosalind found out she was pregnant yet again. It felt like she was on this seven year pregnancy schedule. She felt that she was carrying another set of multiples because when she was only one month in her stomach was swollen more than when she was carrying the twins. She went back to Dr. Kearney who told her that her suspicions were right. She was carrying triplets. She told the family. Everyone was happy. Especially Kate, she was getting baby siblings to play with. She had barely any energy this time. Leland was worried. Rosalind basically had to stay home all her pregnancy, even Dr. Kearney put her on bed rest. This was really rough on her, and especially Kahlen, her being 16. Kahlen basically had to be Mama for 8 months, which was really hard on her especially with her lacrosse interfering with her housework. But everyone pulled through and on April 19th at 3:15 am Ros went into labor with a loud scream. Everyone knew what that scream meant, "Call Dr. Kearney and get some boiling water and ice!" Leland told Kahlen. Kahlen nodded with a smile. "I'll watch the kids and get them to school." Leland nodded and kissed her forehead. Kahlen went into each of her siblings rooms to check on them. With a smile she said "Go back to sleep, I'll get everyone else and come back in here." Kahlen did so and she stayed awake so that she could wake her siblings up in time for school. She had Kate in her arms the entire time. Kahlen got the kids up and ready for school, Leland had called into Kahlen's school to have her stay home to help with her Mama. "The kids are on their way to school, and I have a big paper to write so if you need me just give me a holler." The labor was really hard for her, and it was also long. It took 4 days, and at 11:30pm of day 3, she began pushing. She was in so much pain and Kahlen basically had to run all over the place checking the kids, doing homework and it was a madhouse. Dr. Kearney was surprised to see how this family ran like a well oiled machine when it came to this situation. "Believe me Ms. you haven't seen nothing yet." Kahlen told her after her Mother gave birth. Rosalind was trying so hard not to scream bloody murder as she pushed for fear of waking the kids up, but what she didn't know was that Kahlen had them all in her room, reading books to them to keep them distracted. "Sleepy bye Kate" Kahlen said as she kissed Kate's head as she fell asleep on her lap. She went to her mother who reached her hand out for her. Kahlen saw one baby, she smiled, it was a baby girl. Then 30 minutes later another baby girl. Then another baby girl. Rosalind was crying happy tears. "It took you four days Mama." Kahlen said as she had to run to lacrosse practice. "Bye Mama. Make sure she sleeps Daddy." She told Rosalind and Leland with a smile. "Have fun and be safe and kick butt!" Brittani called. Kahlen nodded and waved. They named the triplets, Katelyn, Kassandra, and Kathleen.


	9. Fire, Surprise Pregnancy, and Graduation

**I'm throwing a surprise pregnancy in to the mix 2 years after the triplets are born, and this also includes Kahlen's graduation from high school**

It had been a good two years after the triplets were born and Kahlen was getting ready to graduate high school. Rosalind woke up one morning in October to find herself throwing up, and missing her menstrual cycle she knew what that meant. She really didn't see the possibility of them having another baby but then again life throws you surprises all the time. She went to the doctor and as usual she was pregnant, and as she left the doctor's office she got a call from Kahlen who sound frantic. "Mommy someone started a fire in the science wing, the twins got airlifted to the burn center. I'm at the burn center with them. Dad's here too. Please come!" Kahlen said crying into the phone. Rosalind tried to remain calm as she caught a cab to the burn center. When she got there Kahlen was with the triplets in the waiting room. "Are they ok?!" Kahlen shook her head with tears, "We don't know... Oh Mommy." she began weeping. Leland walked out with a sad smile, "Brittani is in stable condition but still unresponsive, Andrew is in stable condition too but he is responsive." Kahlen gasped and smiled. "I'll go get Kate. She's probably scared half to death." Rosalind nodded and kissed Kahlen's head as she left. She went to go see her babies, and as she got in the room Andrew looked up and began crying, Rosalind lost it. She just sat there holding her son's hand with tears. When Kahlen came in with Kate she noticed that Brittani had opened her eyes, she walked over and put Kate on her lap. "Hey kid..." Kahlen laugh-cried. Brittani smiled gently she tried to speak, "No don't. You've had a rough day." Kate squirmed and Kahlen let her lie next to Brittani. Leland came in and began silently crying. "Britt knew I was there with Kate. I don't know what it is about Kate that made her respond but she did. Tell Mom." Leland kissed Kate and Kahlen on the forehead and ran to get Rosalind. "Ros, Brittani's responsive!" Rosalind smiled with joy through the tears. "How?" she asked. "Kate and Kahlen! I'll sit with Drew." Leland smiled with tears. Ros went to her old biological daughter and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Kate woke up and crawled on her Mom's lap. Kahlen hugged Rosalind. Rosalind could feel the tears falling on her shoulder. It was not the best day.

* * *

Rosalind was going to tell everyone about her pregnancy but with the fire and everything she decided not to, cause it might be too much stress on everyone. It took a whole month to get the twins home and by that time she already began to show. Everyone was asking each other that question _Is Mama pregnant again?_ Rosalind knew they were asking and she told them and everyone was so happy. "When did you know Mother?" Drew asked. Rosalind's face went pale when she responded and with a quiver in her voice she said, "The day of the fire." Andrew and Brittani turned cold, they still were having PTSD ((Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder)) over that day. Andrew tried not to go into one of his crazes. Kahlen and Kate grabbed him because he was going into one of his crazes. "Drew it's ok." Kahlen said over and over Kate just hugged him and tried to immobilize him from hitting himself. "It wasn't your fault!" She shouted because he was crying so loudly. Those times were not happy or good times when the twins went into their crazes. This really concerned Kahlen, it was so bad that she had lunch with her consular almost everyday to discuss it with her. It really helped her to cope with all of this and senior year too.

* * *

By the time graduation rolled along Rosalind was 8 months into her pregnancy and happy as ever. The twins were close to fully recovered and everyone was so happy to see that. On Kahlen's graduation day...

"Kahlen sweetie wake up..." Rosalind shook and whispered to her at 4:00 in the morning. "Mama, it's four am. What do you want?" Kahlen groaned groggily. "Lets get ready for graduation honey, go shower. No questions." Kahlen just rubbed her eyes and got up and did what she was told. After she got out wearing her favorite robe and was towel drying her hair. She looked on her dresser and saw hair supplies, makeup, and her Mom smiling with the happiest tears ever. Kahlen sighed and took long strides to hug her mother. "Why are you doing all this for your adopted daughter?" she asked in pure innocence. "Because I love you so much." Kahlen smiled and they got right to work and Kahlen quietly played her friends' band music from her iPod, she had ordered every concert herself. "I need to be at the graduation site at 11." Kahlen commented at 6 am. Rosalind nodded as she was blow drying her hair which she had put spiral curlers in. "It's ok Mom, they'll air dry. My hair's rather thin." Rosalind nodded and by the time everyone woke up Kahlen had gotten her dress on and hair done, Rosalind put diamond hair clips in her hair, "Mom... These were your wedding hair clips! I can't wear these." Kahlen sighed. As they got to the graduation site and right before Kahlen had to leave she kissed Brittani, Andrew, the triplets and Kate all on the head and waved as she walked to her meeting place. As the ceremony went on Rosalind began to feel the tiniest contractions _No Baby, you're too early._ she began to think. When they met up with Kahlen, Rosalind doubled over with a contraction. "Operation Labor is go! Let's get home and to battle stations!" Kahlen said with a smile. Rosalind and Leland laughed heartily.

* * *

After they got home and called Dr. Kearney, Kahlen had showered and got her favorite outfit on and she was running around making sure all the kids were OK. This time around with Rosalind's labor it only took a few hours, not days. "Congrats Kahlen!" Dr. Kearney said with a smile. Kahlen smiled gently but she remembered that Kate needed her. "How long have you been up?" Dr. Kearney asked Kahlen before she ran off. "4 am" Dr. Kearney's eyes went wide. "It's fine! I'm running on adrenaline. I have a party tonight, its a school sponsored all night grad party. So, I have too much energy right now anyway." As they were talking Kate walked in, and Kate whimpered. "I'm scared that Mommy might die." Kahlen's heart broke when she heard that but she had to compartmentalize and just smile. "Oh Katie she's not gonna die, she's just having another baby that's all. She had the twins, you and the triplets, and she hasn't died from labor." Kahlen just hugged her and took her into her room. "Book, Hugo." Kate said. Kahlen smiled and grabbed it for her and began to flip through the pages with her. What they didn't know was that Dr. Kearney and Leland were there taking pictures with cameras and their minds to remember this moment. When Rosalind finally began to push it was about 3 hours before Kahlen's party started. "Alright Ros, you've got to push with the next contraction!" Kahlen just grabbed her Mom's hand as she pushed. "Mother you can do this!" Kahlen coached. In 30 minutes, the most _**beautiful**_ sound entered the room. A baby's cry. "It's a girl!" Dr. Kearney said from underfoot. "You can name her Kahlen." Kahlen thought for a few seconds. "Serenity Jessica Shays" Rosalind smiled because she knew her best friend in high school was Serenity Jacobson. When Kahlen held Serenity she began crying with happiness, "I will never let anyone hurt you Ren, no one." Kahlen held Serenity close while crying, thinking back on the school year and how horrific it was. "Don't you have a party to go to?" Dr. Kearney asked. Kahlen sighed and nodded. "I do, but I'll come home early so that I can spend time with Serenity." Leland smiled but told her that she could stay all night if she wanted to. Kahlen nodded. "I love you Serenity Jessica." Everyone smiled sweetly.


End file.
